Po Zmierzchu
by One-Step-From-Hell
Summary: ZAWIESZONE Elena wybiera Damona. Stefan postanawia wyjechać z Mystic Falls i zacząć nowe życie. Spoilery do 4x23. Akcja po czwartym sezonie TVD.
1. Wybór Eleny

Elena wybiera Damona. Stefan postanawia wyjechać z Mystic Falls i zacząć nowe życie. Spoilery do 4x23. Akcja po czwartym sezonie TVD.

* * *

Akcja dzieje się po czwartym sezonie Pamiętników Wampirów, ale zmienione kilka wątków. Stefan przyjmuje darowiznę Eleny. Nie doszło do walki między Katherine, a Gilbert, więc Petrova nadal jest wampirem. Mimo, że Bonnie jest martwa to jednak zaklęcie podziałało i Siles nie powrócił, a Stefan nie jest jego sobowtórem.

Na razie skupiam się na samym Stefanie, może później rozwinę wątki innych osób z TVD. To opowiadanie to takie czekanie na kolejny, już piąty sezon The Vampire Diaries.

Póki co zastanawiam się co ze Zmierzchem. Może jakieś propozycje?

* * *

Czas wyjechać z Mystic Falls i zacząć nowe życie. Za dużo tutaj wspomnień.

- Nowy Jork? – zapytała Lexi. Nie zostało im wiele czasu. Już wkrótce Bonnie zamknie zasłonę i ona zniknie. Chcą spędzić ostatnie chwile razem, jak przyjaciele.

- Zbyt blisko. – Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, że ktoś go znajdzie. Nie planuje powrotu, więc woli osiedlić się gdzieś w mniejszym mieście.

- Vegas! - Miasto hazardu i ciągłej zabawy . Dobre dla starego Stefana. Teraz jednak poszukuje czegoś spokojniejszego.

- Nie, za dużo turystów

- Właśnie chyba po raz milionowy skończyłeś szkołę. Czas na to, żebyś naprawdę zaczął żyć.

Elena wybrała Damona. Nie żeby spodziewał się czegoś innego. Wcześniej mógł sądzić, że to tylko przywiązanie, ale jednak teraz to uczucie okazało się prawdziwe. Może kocha Stefana, ale nie jest w nim zakochana.

- Co jeśli Elena byłą tą jedyną? – Wcześniej sądził, że mogą być razem bez względu na wszystko. Tyle razem przeszli. Wciąż trudno mu było się pogodzić z tym, że wybrała jego brata.

- Była – zaczęła mówić przyjaciółka - i tą wielką miłością też. Ale przeciwnie do powszechnej opinii jest wiele wielkich miłości. Szczególnie dla wampira. Jedynym sposobem na to, by znaleźć kolejną jest ruszyć dalej – powiedziała i znikła powracając do świata zmarłych.

- Do zobaczenia, Lexi – szepnął. Czas ruszać w drogę, może stan Waszyngton?


	2. Witamy w Forks

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

W tym samym czasie, w rezydencji Cullenów oczy Alice zaszkliły się. Wszyscy w rodzinie wiedzieli co to może oznaczać.

_Wizja Alice_

_- Jak bardzo chcesz być znów człowiekiem? – zapytał ostrożnie blondyn. _

_Alice go nie poznała, ale wiedziała, że wkrótce to się zmieni. Wizje zawsze mają jakieś przyczyny. Widocznie on będzie miał jakąś znaczącą rolę w przyszłości rodziny Cullen._

_Chłopak był wysoki, o nienagannej posturze. Krótko obcięte jasne włosy idealnie komponowały się z bladą, alabastrową karnacją. Niestety nie widziała twarzy, ale mogła przypuszczać, że to wampir. Jednak dziwnym sposobem nie błyszczy się, mimo padających na niego promieni słonecznych._

_- Nie pragnę niczego bardziej – odpowiedziała szczerze Rose._

_Chłopak podał jej fiolkę z płynem._

_- Jest tylko jedno lekarstwo. Pamiętaj o tym. Wykorzystaj je mądrze._

_Koniec wizji_

Alice stała w szoku, po tym co zobaczyła. Czy to możliwe, by znów być człowiekiem? I kim był ten mężczyzna z jej wizji.

- Alice – odezwał się do niej zaniepokojony Jasper. – Co widziałaś?

- Ja widziałam… – zaczęła dziewczyna. Sama nie wiedziała co dokładnie zobaczyła. – Lekarstwo.

- Lekarstwo? – Zadał pytanie zdziwiony Carlisle. – Lekarstwo na co, Alice?

- Na wampiryzm – odpowiedziała szeptem.

Rosalie zwróciła się do ojca. - Carlisle, czy to możliwe? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. Wreszcie jej marzenia o byciu człowiekiem mogły się spełnić.

Blond włosa kobieta nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż być znów człowiekiem. Lubiła swoje życie jako wampir, miała cudownego męża Emmetta, rodzinę, ale czegoś jej brakowało.

Jako krwiopijca ciągle trwała w martwym punkcie, zero perspektyw na przyszłość. Jednak najbardziej ubolewała nad faktem, że nie może doczekać się potomków. Pragnęła mieć dzieci, wnuki. Dorastać i starzeć się u boku męża, by pewnego dnia umrzeć z godnością śmiercią naturalną.

- Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszałem – powiedział szczerze.

Mimo swojego długiego życia jako wampir, Carlisle nie spotkał się wcześniej z lekiem na wampiryzm. Niemniej jednak był ciekawy, czy naprawdę istnieje. Rozmyślał o tym, by skontaktować się z Aro i dowiedzieć na ten temat coś więcej. Ostatecznie jednak zrezygnował z tego. Niech wszystko dzieje się tak, jak być powinno. Zapewnie wkrótce dowiedzą się czegoś więcej. Wizje Alice, choć subiektywne, dają wiedzę o przyszłości.

- Pozostaje nam tylko czekać na dalszy rozwój zdarzeń.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Stefan dojeżdżał do miasteczka, w którym miał zamieszkać. Wybrał Forks na półwyspie Olympic leżące na północno-zachodnim krańcu stanu Waszyngton. Poza tym, że był to najbardziej deszczowy stan, miasto niczym się nie wyróżniało.

Po godzinach samotnej jazdy samochodem zbliżał się do miasta. Po drodze zatrzymał się w Seattle, by odebrać klucze do nowego domu. Planował pozostać tutaj na dłużej, a nieruchomości są zawsze w cenie.

Okolica była niezaprzeczalnie piękna. Rozległe lasy i dostęp do morza. Mieścina słynęła z rozległej fauny i flory. Zielone korony drzew, pokryte mchem pnie i porośnięta paprocią ziemia. Dzięki wzmocnionemu zmysłu węchu i słuchu, mógł wyczuć zwierzęta oddalone o wiele kilometrów.

W końcu podjechał pod dom. Zaparkował na podjeździe. Był to zgrabny budynek w jasnym kolorze. Do wejścia prowadziły marmurowe schody u szczytu których znajdowały się mahoniowe drzwi.

Wchodząc do rozległego holu od razu udał się po schodach do góry. To piętro było zarezerwowane dla sypialni i łazienek. Wybrał tę największą, wychodzącą na wschód, by mieć widok na drogę sprzed domu.

Pokój, jak reszta pomieszczeń, był udekorowany w nowoczesnym, ale klasycznym stylu. Drewniane podłogi, kremowe ściany i zasłony pasujące do nich. Obok okna stało potężne łóżko. Spokojnie mogłoby pomieścić trzy osoby. W kącie była ścianka meblowa zajmująca dużą część pokoju.

Salvatore przeniósł swoje ubrania i umieścił w szafie. Pierwsze co pomyślał to, że potrzebuje iść na zakupy. Większość jego rzeczy walała się po całym świecie. W każdym mieście, gdzie mieszkał na dłużej, zostawiał coś, by po wielu latach mógł po to wrócić. Do Forks zabrał jedynie kilka walizek z najważniejszymi dla niego przedmiotami.

Całą noc spędził leżąc w wielkim łóżku. Nie mógł spać, ale było to dla niego relaksujące. Polubił ciągły szum wiatru i dźwięk kropli deszczu uderzające o szyby. Coś innego od tego, czego przywyknął. Nad ranem była już tylko mgła. Wstał, by przygotować się do szkoły.

Mimo, że nie potrzebował nauki, miał za sobą wiele kierunków studiów, to by zachować pozory planował uczestniczyć do liceum w Forks. Niechciał być zbyt wcześnie, ale spóźnić się też nie wypada, więc wyszedł z domu zabierając torbę i kurtkę i udał się w drogę.

Nie miał kłopotu ze znalezieniem szkoły. Jak większość budynków, leżała przy głównej drodze. Przy liceum był dużej wielkości parking, gdzie stało już kilka samochodów. Odniósł wrażenie, że jego czerwone Porsche odbiega od reszty. Większość aut była mocno zużyta i ze starej daty, Stefan jednak mógł pozwolić sobie na coś lepszego.

Wszedł do budynku i od razu udał się do pokoju dyrekcji. W środku było ciepło i jasno. Po prawej stronie stał rząd krzeseł, a na ścianach były liczne dyplomy i trofea. W oknach stały kwitnące storczyki w różnobarwnych plastikowych doniczkach. Jakby tego było mało, na ścianie wisiał głośno tykający zegar z kukułką.

Stefan podszedł do biurka. Za ladą siedziała kobieta w średnim wieku ubrana w poszarzałą koszulę. Miała siwe, niegdyś brązowe, włosy zaczesane na bok. Sekretarka podniosła wzrok znad okularów.

- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała patrząc uważnie na chłopaka.

- Nazywam się Stefan Salvatore i jestem nowym uczniem – oświadczył ze spokojem w głosie. Planował skorzystać z zdolności wampirów i zahipnotyzować kobietę. Ostatecznie jednak odrzucił ten pomysł.

- Ach, tak – odparła i zaczęła grzebać w papierach. – Tutaj masz mapkę szkoły oraz rozkład zajęć – powiedziała i podała papiery Stefanowi. Wyjaśniła jak poruszać się swobodnie po szkole. Na mapce pokazała najdogodniejsze trasy oraz wręczyła kartkę do podpisania przez nauczycieli. Wychodząc, kobieta życzyła chłopakowi powodzenia, a on uśmiechnął się i ruszył do pierwszej klasy.

Szkoła nie była duża i z łatwością znalazł właściwą salę, bez pomocy mapy. Wystarczyło, że raz rzucił okiem na nią i już pamiętał, co gdzie jest. Wszedł do klasy. Przy biurku siedział nauczyciel. Salvatore podał mu kartkę do podpisu i usiadł w wyznaczonym miejscu na końcu klasy.

Przejrzał listę lektur. Niebyła wyszukana. Każdą z książek czytał kilkakrotnie i znał je na pamięć. Nauczyciel zaczął omawiać lekcję, a Stefan nieubłaganie czekał na przerwę. Nużyło go to, co mówi wykładowca, wszystko było mu znane wcześniej.

Gdy zabrzęczał dzwonek szybko udał się do następnej klasy, by nie być zaczepionym przez innych uczniów. Był to WOS z Jeffersonem. Jak poprzednia lekcja, tak i ta nudziła go okropnie.

W drodze na następną lekcję został zatrzymany przez kruczoczarną niską dziewczynę. Wyglądem przypominała elfa. Emanowała z niej pewność siebie.

- Cześć – przywitała się z uśmiechem na ustach. – Jestem Alice Cullen, a ty jesteś nowym uczniem, mam rację?

-Stefan Salvatore – powiedział uprzejmie przyglądając jej się uważnie.

Dziewczyna miała równie bladą cerę jak on sam. Większość osób w Forks nie było opalonych, ale oni wyróżniali się alabastrową karnacją. Jej krótkie, postrzępione włosy sterczały w różnych kierunkach. Była niska i szczupła. Sądząc po ubraniach można wywnioskować, że również była bogata.

Jednak Stefanowi najbardziej zaintrygowały jej oczy. Były złote, tak jak jego. Czy to możliwe, by była wampirem i tak jak on żywiła się zwierzętami. Może to jednak tylko zwykłe szkła kontaktowe. Wsłuchał się uważnie. Mimo, że z pozoru widział jak ramiona dziewczyny unoszą się i opadają imitując oddychanie, to Salvatore wyczuł, że jej serce nie bije. Alice była wampirem i był tego pewien. Pytanie jednak, co z tym zrobi.

- Więc, jak podoba ci się w Forks – zapytała idąc obok Stefana.

- Inaczej niż w Mystic Falls, w mieście gdzie mieszkałem. Mimo to, podoba mi się tutejsza fauna i flora.

- Tak, jest tu fajnie – potwierdziła – mimo, że deszczowo. Ja z moją rodziną niedawno się tutaj przeprowadziliśmy. Moje rodzeństwo też chodzi tutaj do szkoły, może chcesz się przyłączyć do nas na stołówce – zaproponowała, a z jej tonu w głosie, można wywnioskować, że nie liczy na odmowę.

Stefan zastanawiał się nad propozycją. Był ciekawy, czy rodzeństwo Alice, to również wampiry. Widać jednak było, że dziewczynie zależy by go poznać. Sprawiała wrażenie miłej i radosnej. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim długim życiu, nie spotkał tak pozytywnej osoby.

- Dlaczego nie? – zgodził się Stefan, a ona ucieszyła się radośnie. – Mam teraz trygonometrię, więc zobaczymy się później.

- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała i odeszła w innym kierunku.

Lekcja trygonometrii z panem Vernerem nie sprawiała wrażenia krótszej od poprzednich. Stefan miał wrażenie, że ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Dodatkowo ten nużący temat. Na tej lekcji, jak i na hiszpańskim brązowowłosa dziewczyna ciągle mu się przypatrywała i chichotała wesoło na jego widok. Po lekcji podeszła do niego i szła, starając się utrzymać jego tempo, w stronę stołówki.

- Jestem Jessica – powiedziała bez wcześniejszego powitania. Próbowała zalotnie mrugać rzęsami, ale słabo jej to wychodziło. Sprawiała wrażenie płytkiej osoby.

- Stefan – odparł chłopak nie zwracając na nią większej uwagi. Już kilka osób podeszło do niego wcześniej, pytając się jak ma na imię i czy mu się podoba w Forks. Większość osób sprawiało wrażenie miłych i uprzejmych. Salvatore starał się unikać tych natrętnych.

- Będziesz siedział ze mną i moimi znajomymi na stołówce? – zapytała, choć brzmiało to jak rozkaz.

- Dzięki, ale nie – odpowiedział ze spokojem w głosie.

- Ale jak to? – Jessica Stanley była tym oburzona! Jej zdaniem, nie powinno się jej odmawiać. Przecież robi mi przysługę, że chce by siedział z nią.

- Obiecałem Alice Cullen, że będę siedział z nią i jej rodziną – powiedział szczerze Salvatore. Dziękował za to, że miał uzasadnioną wymówkę.

- Cullen? – zdziwiła się brunetka wytrzeszczając ze zdziwienia oczy. – Nie sądziłam, że chcą rozmawiać z kimś innym poza sobą. Są dziwni. Ale widać lubią towarzystwo tylko takich jak oni – prychnęła, a Stefan już zaklinał się za to, że w ogóle zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Nie chciał słuchać tego co ona mówi. Ignorował ją. Na szczęście już wchodzili do stołówki i mieli się rozejść. - Piątka dzieci, kto by chciał tyle adoptować – ciągnęła dalej Jessica. - Założę się, że pani Cullen nie może mieć własnych. Przecież nikt normalny …

- Zamknij się – przerwał jej Salvatore. Nie chciał być nieuprzejmy, ale na nią nic nie skutkowało. – Nie możesz oceniać kogoś kogo nawet nie znasz!

- Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam. Tylko nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałam – odrzekła i oddaliła się od niego idąc do stolika, gdzie siedzieli zapewnie jej znajomi.

Wtedy ich zauważył. Było ich czworo przy stoliku. Siedzieli na samym końcu stołówki, jak najdalej od innych osób. Przed sobą mieli tace z nietkniętym jedzeniem. Wszyscy wpatrywali się na niego z ciekawością.

- Stefan – usłyszał głos zza siebie. W jego stronę szła właśnie Alice niosąc dwie tacki z jedzeniem. Jedną z nich podała mu do ręki. Salvatore zmieszał się trochę, przecież on nie je. – Chodź za mną.

Chłopak udał się idąc krok za nią. Szli w przeciwległą stronę pomieszczenia do stolika z jej rodzeństwem.

- Wszyscy – zaczęła Alice – to Stefan Salvatore. Stefan to moje rodzeństwo – powiedziała i przedstawiło kolejno osoby.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nie byli do siebie podobni. Jeden z chłopców – Emmett – był wielki i napakowany jak zawodowy ciężarowiec. Mimo tego sprawiał wrażenie łagodnego i wesołego. Miał krótkie, kręcone loczki na głowie. Drugi – Jasper – wyższy i szczuplejszy, ale też lekko umięśniony. Trzymał się na baczności, jakby bał się, że coś się stanie. Trzeci – Edward – zapewnie najmłodszy z braci nie był tak wysoki i umięśniony jak pozostała dwójka, ale niewątpliwie był równie przystojny i uroczy z jego delikatnymi rysami twarzy i rozczochraną, kasztanową fryzurą.

Dziewczyny były całkowicie różne. Blondynka – Rosalie – wyglądała jak bogini o posagowej figurze i długich, falowanych jasnych włosów. Alice za to miała ciemne, krótkie włosy. Niższa i chudsza, ale nadal piękna.

Wszystkich jednak łączyło to, że byli chorobliwie bladzi. Równie bladzi jak Stefan. Niewątpliwie każdy uczeń tej szkoły, miał ciemniejszą karnację od nich. No i te oczy. Każda para złota. Ale przede wszystkim każdy z nich był teoretycznie martwy. Nie mógł usłyszeć drgnięcia serca, przepływu krwi, czy też oddechu. Wiedział kim są, tym czym on jest. Wampiry.

- Więc – zaczął mówić Salvatore – jesteście wampirami, tak jak Alice? – stwierdził choć znał prawdę. Chciał tylko wiedzieć ich reakcje. Nie byli zszokowani, co najwyżej sprawiali wrażenie ciekawych.

- Już wiesz – powiedział cicho Jasper.

- Dziwne byłoby, gdybym nie wiedział – odpowiedział. – Te oczy, blada karnacja, czy o czymś zapomniałem? – Stefan zadał pytanie retoryczne. – Ach tak. Może to, że wasze serce nie bije, a w żyłach nie płynie krew.

- Ty też jesteś wampirem – odrzekł Emmett.

– Nie martwcie się – uspokoił ich. – Dbam o pozory – uśmiechnął się lekko, licząc, że złagodzi napiętą atmosferę. - Poza tym żywię się zwierzętami, jak wy.

- Dzięki za to, co powiedziałeś tej Stanley – powiedziała Rosalie. – Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie stanął w naszej obronie.

- Nie miała prawa mówić tego – odparł szczerze wampir z Mystic Falls.

- Mimo to, miło, że to powiedziałeś. Choć to prawda, że nie możemy mieć dzieci – poinformowała z żalem blondynka.

Stefan nie planował na razie dzielić się z nowo poznanymi wampirami informacją o lekarstwie na wampiryzm. To jedyny sposób na to, by znów być człowiekiem i mieć szansę na dzieci. Sam rozmyślał o zażyciu tej mikstury. Nie raz żałował tego, że jest krwiopijcą. Jednak nie miał żadnych perspektyw na życie jako człowiek. Odkąd Elena stała się wampirem i wybrała jego brata Damona, jego życie w jakimś stopniu straciło sens. To dla niej pragnął być znów człowiekiem, a później – po tym tragicznym wypadku – chciał by znów żyła, a nie była potworem.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /


End file.
